Love at First Sight
by poisonnwine
Summary: "Love at first sight, it was never something he believed in, never something that he would ever imagining experiencing in his life time, but that was all before he met Hanna Marin." AU; One shot


_**Um... so i usually write spoby, but this just sort of happened. I'm sorry for this btw. xx Cat**_

* * *

_Love at first sight, it was never something he believed in, never something that he would ever imagining experiencing in his life time, but that was all before he met Hanna Marin. _

_…_

"Wren, please tell me you aren't going to wear that." Spencer Hastings said to one of her good friend's Wren Kingston. He wore a green wool sweater, with maroon stripes, and dark violet circles. "You do remember who you're trying to win back, right? My sister? Miss Judgmental, gave you a fifty minute lecture because you wore purple instead of violet?" Spencer reminded him.

"What?" He said looking down at his sweater. "I thought it looked spiffy," he told her with, with that charming boy smile he naturally had.

"Well, Melissa won't." Spencer laughed, "Change now, I'm not going to have to give you something of Toby's right? Does your whole closet look like that? Did you get rid of all your Melissa approved clothes?" Spencer asked the british man in front of her, still examining his shirt. Melissa was Spencer's sister. Melissa and Wren had been dating for almost one year until Melissa broke it off, because Wren the prodigious doctor had gotten transferred to a hospital back in London, and today at Peter and Veronica Hastings' (Spencer and Melissa's parents) renewal of wedding vow ceremony, was his last chance to convince her to come with him.

"No, no, I still have some shirts, that Melissa picked out for me. I'll go get them." He shook his head walking to his closet, he came out with an assortment of shirts, button ups, sweater vests, and dress shirts, they all screamed Melissa, but Spencer managed to pick the most decent one; being a maroon button up shirt.

…

"Hanna, I know I asked you to be my date, but could you keep your hands to your—Toby!" She exclaimed after turning around, and realized the person snaked around her waist wasn't Hanna Marin, but her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. "I thought you couldn't come?" She asked, the surprised smile still on her face, and his hands still wrapped around his waist. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. We finished the project yesterday, and I got the rest weekend off." He smiled, pecking her lips with a feathery kiss.

"Move over Cavanaugh, she's my date," Hanna said as she approached the couple, looping her arm in Spencer's, stealing away her best friend, shooting Toby a death glare. "Right Spence?" Hanna tilted her head at Spencer.

"Ye—ss" Spencer said keeping her eyes locked on Toby, and giving her attention to Hanna. "She's my date, but I think there's enough room for you to sit by us." She told Toby. "By the way have you seen Wren?" She asked Toby.

"I didn't even no he was coming," Toby furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head lightly. Then Spencer went into detail about her and Wren's plan for the evening. Wren would once again sweep Melissa off her feet, and then Melissa would be shipped off to London—Spencer's favorite part of the plan, she wasn't a big fan of her sister—and then it would be a happily after for everyone.

After she revealed the plan to her best friend and boyfriend, the trio made their way to the fronts to find their seats. After finding only two seats in front, Hanna sighed, and said _"Well since, I'm a romantic, I'll let you two sit together, but don't think for one minute, you're getting by without dancing with me at the reception Miss. Hastings." _And she mumbled a _"You're lucky I like you,"_ to Toby, who mumbled back a thank you.

She made her way to the back, the seats were really filling in now, and she ended up sitting next to a man with dark hair, little stubble, and who wore a maroon button up shirt. She didn't look at him very long, nearly a second at the most, and he didn't even acknowledge her, that is until after the ceremony.

After they applauded for the couple, the two sat up to leave, but the two blocked each other's way. "I'm sorry," She spattered.

"It's, it's fine." The british man stuttered, finding it suddenly hard to talk, as if he was stunned by her beauty, her fair porcelain skin, her perfectly blond curled hair, her red glossy lips, and her deep blue eyes especially but, it wasn't just her beauty that disabled his vocal cords, it was something else. Something else was causing the fluttering butterflies in his stomach, and aching desire to stare into her deep blue eyes for hours end. "I'm the sorry one," he said.

"No, don't be." She smiled, now revealing her defined dimples, which maximized her beauty even more than before. "How about we just go the same way?" She suggested.

"The lady is smart, and beautiful." The british man commented with a smirk, as he followed her through the maze of fold up chairs.

"The lady also has a name," she said lightly, once they got to the open space, free of fold up chairs. "Hanna Marin," She greeted. "So, will I be seeing you at the after party? or _reception, _in boring people terms?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yes, you will, and I'm hoping I'll be seeing you too Hanna Marin?" He asked, liking the way Hanna Marin sounded, and how easily it rolled off his tongue.

"I guess so. Save me a dance mister…?" She asked, realizing she still didn't know the name of her new prince charming for the night.

"Defiantly, and Wren Kingston" he said, watching the blond strut away from him, bidding farewell with a small wave and a _"Till then, Mister Kingston"_. She made him forget about Melissa, that the whole reason he was here was because of Melissa, and he was too mesmerized about the girl he just had the pleasure of meeting, that he didn't quite remember Melissa, until Spencer came up to him. _"Hey, did you talk to Melissa yet?"_ She had asked him which he responded to with a _"What? Oh, um no not yet," _and Spencer told him that he should have a better chance at the reception, when her alcohol level is higher, but the thing was, he didn't want to talk to Melissa anymore, he didn't want to convince her to come with him anymore because he didn't want to miss a minute talking to Melissa Hastings, when he could be talking to Hanna Marin.

…

"Can we just talk about it when you get back? Please, stop yelling. I'm going to hang up the phone, don't tell me what to do. That isn't fair, you know what, whatever." Her nostrils flared, as she hung up the phone.

"I would not like to be the person on the other side of that line." He said lightly, as he walked towards her.

"Oh, it's you, hi," She said glumly. "You must think that I'm some psycho bitch now."

"No not quite, only if no one was on the other line." He offered, she smiled slightly, not like she did earlier though, not enough to bring out those adorable dimples. "I still owe you that dance, Miss. Marin." He reminded her, offering out his hand to her.

"That you do, Mister. Kingston," She said happily, stuffing the phone in her purse, and taking his hand so he could escort her to where the rest were dancing. Classical music played in the background as the two swayed back and forth, Hanna's hands looped around his neck, and Wren's hands on her waist. "This music is so dry." She commented with a sigh.

"You don't like it?"

"It's boring, I mean how the hell do you dance to this? It's like what my mom's mom listens too." Hanna commented which made Wren slightly chuckle.

"Well, what do you expect, this is the Hastings' were talking about." He pointed out.

"Touché, mister Kingston. So, how do you know the Hastings anyways?" She asked.

"I use to date Melissa," He sighed.

Hanna's mouth fell open, she was with the guy Spencer was talking about earlier? This had to be a mistake. "charming, witty, british Wren Kingston, used to date boring, anal, annoying, Melissa?" She said.

"Shocking?"

"Mind blowing!" She corrected him, "I can't even imagine you two together."

"We aren't that much different." He pointed out.

"Okay, name one thing, asides that you enjoy this dreadful music." She demanded.

"Okay, first, we are both very organized—"

"Okay, actually, never mind. I don't want to fall asleep." She smirked. He laughed at this. She was much more different from Melissa, she wasn't like any one he's ever met actually, or ever dreamed of liking so much.

"Well, I don't mean to bore you." He told her.

"Let's just dance," She requested softly, resting her head on his shoulder, and swaying with him to the classical music playing around them.

…

"I saw you dancing with Wren…" Spencer pointed out as she and her best friend had a run in at the bar.

"Yeah, about that," She sighed. "How soon is he leaving to London? and does he really have to get back with your wicked sister, I mean, you don't want to torture him Spence. He's sweet, he doesn't deserve having Melissa tied to him for the rest of his life. He should be someone with a little more substance." Hanna went on.

"Someone like you I'm guessing?" Spencer asked.

"No, I mean… Spencer, I just met him. I mean I barely know anything about him." Hanna furrowed her eyebrows, but that wasn't necessarily true. She actually knew a lot about him in the sort time they spent together. She learned about his father, how he was in a mental hospital, and didn't even know his son's name. She learned that he preferred classical over hip hop, and cheesecake, over actual cake. She learned that he lived in London till he was six, and then came to America. She knew much about him in the short time they spent together, and he knew much about her. She told him things, about her past dealing with her eating disorder, and her father leaving, how she use to carry around a stuffed animal dog, and pretend it was a real one because she couldn't have a real one due to her mother's allergies. He was so easy to talk too. Whether she was telling him her darkest secrets, or the frivolous ones, it didn't matter, she felt like he was listening to every word she said, and that he wasn't judging a single word.

"And you should probably keep it that way," Spencer advised. "He's going to London, next week. Look, Han, I care about you, and you should just….leave it alone." She said, her mocha eyes soft, and the curves of her mouth fallen downward. Hanna knew her friend cared, but Hanna cared about Wren, and she wasn't going to let him go back to Melissa. "Besides what about Caleb?"

Hanna sighed, looking down, "Look, I don't know. Go dance with your boyfriend, or something." She said before drifting off into the party by herself, looking for the guy she met only a few hours ago, but managed to already steal her heart.

…

"Hey," Hanna greeted him, taking a seat next to him, placing her hands in her lap.

"Hello," He responded.

"I've been looking all over for you." She told him. "Why are you out here? It's cold." She observed the early winds of autumn sweeping in.

"I needed some fresh air." He told her. She nodded, detecting the sadness in his voice. "Do you really think Melissa and I make that bad of a couple?"

"I don't know." She said simply, her eyes falling into his hazelnut eyes. "Do you love her?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said softly. He leaned forward, their lips meeting gradually, and slowly, brushing against each other slightly, and gently, like a soft breeze almost, the kiss deepened in time, more passion involved, and wanting. It was like a high wind before a storm, so chilling, but still so much power lying beyond those winds, coming in quickly, and leaving behind a disaster after everything has finally stopped.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." She said, pushing him away, "I'm sorry." She repeated once more, before getting up, and running away with him, not once looking back at him. He debated to chase after her, to follow her, and tell her his feelings for her, but he was leaving in a few days and she was just some girl he met a few hours ago; so he just stayed on that outside bench, and just thought about the brilliant Hanna Marin.


End file.
